<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Room by Zy_Khrymzynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438370">Dark Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn'>Zy_Khrymzynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, M/M, Pain-inflicting devices, Spy Marc Anciel, Spy Nathaniel Kurtzberg, depictions of torture, spy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a spy isn't always nice.<br/>Nathmarc November day 7: Lost</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Smack!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gloved hand landed sharply on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell us the location of Nathaniel Kurtzberg!” The owner of the gloved hand, a man whose upper face was covered by a visor, but he could see graying stubble on the man’s jaw. Body armor covered up most of the remainder of the officer’s body. Heh, like he’s going to crack now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I tell you his location, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He spat out a wad of blood directly in the officer’s face. More specificaly, his lower face, which meant it almost got in the officer’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are ways to make you talk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anciel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The officer yelled. And then grabbed a spiked metal impliment from the darkly lit table. Without hesitation, the officer jabbed it into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he knew what pain was, he’d experienced pleanty of pain over the course of years, but something in this metal device tore through his nerves, sending courses of fiery pain over and over again through his entire body. But through some miracle, he stopped himself from screaming out. What the hell is this thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like eternity, the officer retracted the device, and the pain ceased immediately. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. But he cut it off as soon as he could. He didn’t want to give his torturer any sense of pleasure. That is what is going to make him win, beating his opponent in a mental game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” The officer said, raising the metal device. “It’s something special from the Black Maelstrom Archives, a device designed to cause pain. That was the first setting. Let’s bump it up to setting two now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer then moved the dial ever so slightly, and suddenly the dull glow of the device suddenly became much brighter, electric blue lighting emitting from gaps in the device, and small bits of lightning sparked between the spines of the device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The settings are logarithmic, you know.” And that was the only warning he got before the device was stabbed into his side, somewhere different than the first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the three tines of the device contacted his skin, he screamed out in absolute pain. Every single part of his body felt like it was burning, his limbs started to twitch and jerk around in his restraints, straining the black leather holding him back, every muscle he had contracted and extended, jerking backwards and forwards rapidly, and then collapsed into his seat. He’d actually gone numb at the end, his nerves being overloaded by the sheer intensity of whatever this device was. His vision was blurry and had started getting black at the edges, and he could barely hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you’re still conscious after all of this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anciel.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the officer yelled. “And while I’m a fan of the artifacts from the Psychomechanics, I prefer my own classic techniques.” there was the clicking of boots and then the sound of a blade being pulled. “Now, here’s an oldie but a goodie.” He noticed exactly what his torturer was holding. A wicked sharp and curved blade, shaped almost like a sickle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This seems like a good tool. So now, let’s see what I can do with this.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me you know where Marc is?” He almost yelled through the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>M replied from the other side of the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Tyathians didn’t find the biomechanical transponder I embedded into his body.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHERE IS HE?!?” He yelled through the phone. “I NEED TO FIND HER AS SOON AS I CAN!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sending the location to you as soon as I can. But be warned, the Tyathians probably have tools up there sleeves.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he saw the location of Marc, he rushed to the portal. “I’m coming for you, Marc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arrived in the torture chamber all too soon, because the torturer was just about to set some curved knife on Marc’s exposed thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, you’re boytoy is here, Marc. Well, this is good.” He dodged the first few punches and knife stabs, but then a device slammed into his chest and his vision went white.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>He managed to escape his binds (the torturer had done it poorly), and leapt to rescue Nath, but the torturer managed to stab Nath in the side with the pain stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screamed out as Nath got stabbed with the device, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>electricty running along Nath’s body. His vision turned red, he sprinted over, grabbed the device, noticing it was set to 4, twisted the dial all the way to 10, and stabbed it into his former torturer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything he had seen before was nothing compared to what was happening to this man as he kept the device in. He only heard the primal scream for a split second before the guy’s mouth burnt off. He shut his eyes and tossed the man away before embracing Nath, holding him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nath… Nath are you OK?” He asked, not still daring to open his eyes. “Please be okay, please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t hear anything in response, the room was eerily silent, save for a faint ringing in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did it end like this?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>